


Love so soft

by TwilightSanSang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSanSang/pseuds/TwilightSanSang
Summary: "If he doesn't stop playing new face I'm asking for a refund".Wherein you can hear your soulmates surroundings and Yunhos just so happens to have quite the unique playlist.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Aren't you even the tiniest bit excited?". San exclaims loudly, catching the attention of the exasperated librarian. Her sharp eyes narrowing at him for the 5th time in the last hour. 

He flashes her a sheepish smile, being sure to flash his dimples which are in most cases his saving grace. Fortunately for him, they seem to work in his favor yet again as the librarian simply lets out a 'tsk' and returns to typing on her laptop. 

"I don't know Sannie. It just feels like I'll never have any privacy". Yunho mutters, eyeing his blonde friends reaction carefully. 

"We've been over this Yun. You can't hear each other unless you want to be heard". San retorts, repeating the same words he and Seonghwa have told Yunho so many times before. 

"I know! I know! Maybe I'll feel differently when it actually happens". San opens his mouth to reply, likely going to attempt again to persuade Yunho that hearing your soulmates surroundings wasn't a bad thing. 

Instead though, Yunho watches as his friend deflates, pout forming on his face as he sticks his face in the history book in front of him. 

Tomorrow is the 'big day' for Yunho. Not only is it his 17th birthday but, it just so happens to be when he will start to hear his soulmates surroundings. Well, only when they want him to be able to listen in that is. 

He can't deny that he is curious as to who his soulmate is, knowing that tomorrow will be the beginning of his mission to find whoever they may be. 

San had been extremely lucky when it came to his soulmate. Although he can't hear his soulmates surroundings yet, he is already aware of who it is and they are very happily in a relationship together. 

Yunho had seen it coming honestly. Seonghwa, san and Yunho have been best friends since they were 3 years old. Though all of them were attached at the hip, san and Seonghwa had always had an unexplainable bond between them. 

Truth be told, Yunho used to get jealous of the pair quite a lot when they were growing up. It was only when they had started learning the concept of soulmates and the two were suspected to be destined that he grew to understand that they were not trying to make him feel left out. They just so happen to have an irreplaceable bond that he too would find with another one day. 

Their suspicions were confirmed a few months back when Seonghwa turned 17, sans friend Jisung screaming into the unknown being the first thing he heard. 

Yunho visibly flinches at the thought, ignoring the slight tingling in his ears to stare blankly at the math homework in front of him. His thoughts stuck on the many 'what ifs' tomorrow would bring. 

———————————————————————————

"HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING YET?". Yunho sighs at the same question he'd been asked 1 too many times since he'd awoken. 

"No I haven't. He doesn't even know I can hear him, he might not even try to let me hear anything until he's sure". Jongho and san wear matching frowns at his response, Seonghwa only giving him a  
sympathetic smile as he sits facing him. 

"I mean. I don't know if my soulmate can hear me but, I still try to let them hear all the tea when I can". Jongho states, an innocent smile on his face and his eyes lighting up at the thought of his soulmate being able to hear him. 

"Doesn't he go to our school?". San questions randomly, eyes fixed directly behind Yunho. Turning his head slightly to see who san was talking about, Yunho furrows his brows as he spots a familiar barista. 

"I think it's Jung Wooyoung. He's in the dance club". San hums at Seonghwa, eyeing the barista for a second longer before his attention is whisked away once again. 

"I'm gonna go get your cake. Don't let them get too mushy before I'm back". Jongho whispers, giving Yunhos shoulder a pat before standing to head over to the counter. 

"Are you ready for me to kick your ass at Mario kart tonight". Seonghwa teases, clearly excited for them all to play the wii he had gotten Yunho. 

"Don't you suck at Mario kart?". Yunho retorts, raising a brow at the elder. "I LOST ONE TIME!" Seonghwa exclaims, knowing all to well that he was lying. 

"Babe... no offence... but... I could beat you with my eyes closed and one handed". San adds, hiding a playful smirk as Seonghwa turns to look at him in betrayal. 

"I'll show you both". Seonghwa grumbles, frown etched on his face until Jongho returns with the cake. 

"I was so tempted to ask for candles but, I knew you'd kill me if they sang to you". Jongho announces, a grin stuck on his lips. 

"I won't hesitate to yeet you". Yunho threatens, narrowing his eyes at the youngest. Not missing the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"I could take you". Jongho states cockily, flexing his muscles proudly at Yunho. 

"Be-". Yunhos reply falls short as his brows furrow, an unfamiliar sensation eating at his brain. Almost like a buzzing that gets louder and louder until he can finally make out clear sounds.

"I GOT A PONYTAIL! I GOT A PONYTAIL! I GOT A P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P PONYTAIL". Yunho jolts, startled by the loud children's music ringing through his mind. 

He focuses entirely on the sound, not noticing his friends eyes zeroing in on him in anticipation. Each of them sharing a curious look at the expression of bemusement on Yunhos face. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP PLAYING IT. PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU. IF NOT FOR ME THEN FOR YOUR POOR SOULMATE". 

"IF MY SOULMATE CANT APPRECIATE THE ABSOLUTE ART THAT IS PONYTAIL THEN THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY PRESENCE". 

Yunhos mouth falls open in awe, eyes distant even as the buzzing fades and the sound of his soulmate halts. 

"Yunho-  
Yun-  
Earth to Yunho?  
BITCH SNAP OUT IF IT AND SPILL". San exclaims, his burst of excitement loud enough to grab Yunhos attention. 

"He-". Yunho starts, his mind racing to replay the moment over and over. His confusion fading into pure amusement as laughter ripples through him. 

"He was listening to a kids song. Ponytail or something? His poor friend just wanted him to turn it off". He explains, his friends barley understanding what he'd said due to the fact he was still in a fit of giggles. 

"Did you hear his voice?". Seonghwa questions once Yunho wipes away the tears of laughter that had escaped his eyes. 

"I mean... the music was really loud and he was screaming over so all I really gathered is that he's definitely witty". Yunho doesn't notice the knowing stares he receives from san and Seonghwa. Nor does he notice the soft smile embedded on his face for the rest of the day. 

One thing he does notice though, is that no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop replaying the moment over and over again in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"IM LIKE A BIRD! NOT A TURKEY!".   
"SUNDAY MORNING RAIN IS FALLI-".   
"JOSHUA WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM I-". 

Yunho groans loudly, hands moving sluggishly to cover his ears with a spare pillow, only to be disturbed again after a few minutes. "CHOGI CHOGI CHOGI WA! CAN YOU FEEL IT? CAN YOU FEEL IT?". 

Reaching for his phone, Yunho huffs our a breath of frustration as he notes the fact it's only 10am. "Who blasts music so early in the morning". He grumbles, eyes blinking groggily, watering slightly from the brightness of his phone. 

He almost drops the device as it rings loudly, clumsily answering an incoming call from Jongho.

"I FOUND MY SOULMATE!". Yunho jumps upwards, suddenly feeling very awake at the youngest revelation. 

"WHAT?WHO?WHEN?". Yunho splutters, a wide grin forming on his face beyond happy for his friend. 

"HIS NAMES HONGJOONG. HES IN OUR YEAR! HIS FRIEND WAS OUR BARISTA YESTERDAY! So basically he heard me ordering off him this morning and all but yeeted himself to come find me and ran around the entire cafe asking everyone their orders like a fool until he found me!". 

Yunhos heart warms at the story, shaking his head in mild disbelief that the baby of the group had managed to find someone just as chaotic as himself. 

"I'm happy for you Jongho, he sounds amazing". He concludes, ignoring the pang of longing in his chest and the bubbling envy due to now being the only one out of his group of friends that is yet to find his soulmate. 

"We're going out for a coffee tomorrow, to get to know each other a bit. I just can't believe he found me! On the topic of soulmates though, any updates on yours?". Jonghos question causes Yunho to let out a grunt, remembering what had woken him moments ago. 

"He keeps listening to music I think. His taste is so odd though? Who goes from seventeen to suju in less than 10 minutes? He's always yelling over it too, if he keeps it up I'll end up getting a headache". Jongho listens intently through his rant, inwardly acknowledging the fact that Yunhos soulmate has some good taste. 

"If he keeps letting you hear what songs hes listening too it could be a hint? Maybe you should make a playlist of what he listens too". Yunho lets out a short hum, acknowledging the fact the younger could be on to something. 

"Yeah maybe I'll try that. I'm gonna have to go but, I'll see you soon". Yunho states, each of them bidding a rushed goodbye as they hang up. 

Yunho fumbles around his room, throwing on whatever outfit he has laying around and heads downstairs to get an apple to eat on the way to practice. 

"Going dancing again?". His mom asks, barley looking up at him as she plays coin master. "Yeah, we want to busk again soon so we're going over some new choreos". Yunho states, packing a water bottle and a small towel into his backpack. 

"Have fun sweetie". She hums, eyes still fixed on her phone and Yunho rolls his eyes playfully, placing a peck on her cheek before heading out the door in the direction of the dance studio. 

Sans dad owns the studio which means they can pretty much go there anytime they want to practice. 

"I got a ponytail, you know  
'Cause that's what I like  
I like big tails  
You know that's Right  
I like big tails  
A ponytail on each side".

"I WILL EAT YOUR LEGS YOU GREMLIN!". 

"I GOT A PONYTAIL! I GOT A PONYTAI-". 

"MAKE HIM STOP PLEASE!".

"I GOT A P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P PONYTAIIIILLL! WAIT WAIT ILL STOP ILL STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN TREE!". 

Yunho lets out a loud laugh as he hears his soulmate. Making a mental note that whoever they are, they clearly love the ponytail song. 

"Yunho stop laughing you look insane". San hisses, coming from out of nowhere to drag Yunho into the building. 

"I can't help it! They were playing that ponytail song again and I think his friend tried to attack him because of it". San looks at Yunho with nothing but worry as the taller had said the sentence so calmly. 

"Is he like... okay?". San asks and Yunho snickers at him. "I'm sure he's fineeeeeeee". He retorts, skipping his way to their usual practice room. 

Only for a head of platinum blonde hair to pop out of the door, peeking from behind the door. His eyes widen as he sees san and Yunho and gestures for them to come closer. 

"You-   
You haven't seen two guys, one with bright red hair and one with a mullet have you?". He whispers, face horror stricken as he asks, visible relief washing over him as san shakes his head no. 

"Oh thank god. I don't want to see those two idiots for at least a century!". He exclaims, giving the two in front of him a sheepish smile and opening the door widely, stepping out of the room. 

"Are you still using the room?". Yunho asks, mentally praying that the blonde would be finished. He couldn't really be bothered searching the building for a free room. 

"Yeah yeah we just finished. I'm just leaving now. See you around!". The blonde given them a bright smile and waves them off, rushing down the corridor and disappearing in an instant. 

"Is that how Seonghwa feels every time we practice?". San questions, staring at the space the blonde had been standing for a moment before letting out a laugh and heading into the practice room. 

"Let's ask him when he gets here". Yunho suggests, setting down his bag and heading straight to stretch. His mind still focused on his soulmate.

He recognized the voice that had been yelling for them to stop, not just from the first time he'd heard them but, in general he feels as though he'd definitely heard the person before. 

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind as Jongho and Seonghwa arrive, deciding to ponder the thought when he was alone instead. 

Practice came with slight difficulty though. Seeing how his soulmate had decided to play the same song over and over again for the next hour and a half. Both frustrating and amusing Yunho to no end. 

"Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da". 

The smile on his face each time he could hear his soulmate was enough to tell the others what was going on, earning a little bit of teasing from them but, Yunho couldn't find himself being mad. 

A bubble of determination forming to find his soulmate with a peculiar playlist as soon as he possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Yunhos 17th birthday and two weeks since he started hearing his soulmate. 

So far all he'd managed to figure out is that, his soulmate definitely has a strange playlist and that they play ponytail every single day without fail. 

He's yet to actually hear them speak (unless screaming counts), his soulmate rarely even letting him hear the people around them speaking.

It made Yunho wonder what they sound like, what did their laugh sound like? He had so many questions that are yet to be answered. 

He had taken Jonghos advice though, being sure to add each song his soulmate listens too into a playlist, listening to it more often than he'd like to admit. 

"I'm ready for you guys to meet him". Jongho bursts out, knocking Yunho out of his train of thought and gaining the attention of their friends. 

"Aww babies letting us see his boyfriend". San coos, pinching Jonghos cheeks and moving back quickly when the youngest attempts to flick him. 

"If any of you embarrass me I'll break your knee caps". He warns, although his eyes are fixed on something behind them. 

"Oh you mean right now!". San gasps and Yunho turns his head, seeing a short, blue haired boy talking to Jung wooyoung. 

"Yes right now! Now shut up he's coming over". Jongho hisses, plastering a huge smile on his face as Hongjoong nears the table. 

His soulmate practically skips over to him, bending over to give him a tight hug. He turns to face the rest of us when he pulls away, awkwardly bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Hi! I'm Hongjoong". He introduces, followed by a bright smile. "You kind of look like a fairy". San states, eyeing the boy curiously. 

"Please just ignore him. You can take a seat beside Yunho there". Seongwha states, saving the flustered boy from having to stumble out a response. 

"I'm Yunho! It's nice to finally meet you". Hongjoong gives Yunho a soft smile as he holds his hand out, giving it a shake. 

"I'm Seongwha, Jongho is practically my child so please take care of my baby well". Yunho stifles a giggle as Jongho groans loudly, likely wanting the earth to swallow him whole. 

"And I'm San! I'm seongwhas soulmate". Hongjoongs mouth forms in an '0' shape, nodding his head as he looks between the couple. 

"Jongho told me so much about you all! I feel like I know you all already". Hongjoong smiles teasingly at a suddenly shy Jongho. 

"Trust us when we say he literally never shuts up about you. It's like we've known you forever!". San exclaims, only furthering Jonghos embarrassment. 

"Oh is that so?". Hongjoong giggles, raising a brow at the youngest who looks about ready to climb into his bed and never leave it. 

"You just swing to the right and then slide to the left  
Then wiggle wiggle wiggle like you got no stress  
You tie your ponytail high and then whip it to the side And let the DJ scratch until we all collapse". 

A fond smile makes its way on to Yunhos face as a familiar nursery rhyme plays in his mind. Catching the attention of San in an instant. 

"Don't tell me that they're listening to it again". San scoffs in disbelief, not knowing how his friends soulmate could listen to the same song over and over again everyday. 

"You'd think they'd have gotten sick of it by now". Seongwha adds, eyes wide as he remembers Yunho playing it a few times in one day and driving everyone insane in the process. 

"I think it's cute". Yunho shrugs, small smile still tugging at the corners of his lips. "Your soulmate?". Hongjoong asks, having listened to the conversation with nothing but confusion. 

"Yeah. They like this nursery rhyme, they play it everyday". Yunho states, getting up the ponytail music video and showing it to Hongjoong. 

Somehow all four of them at the table failed to notice the look of absolute shock on Hongjoongs face, his wide eyes just being pinned to being surprised that that's what Yunhos soulmate listened too. 

"Ah it's... cute". He mumbles, a far away look in his eyes as he glances behind them to see if Wooyoung was still standing at the counter. 

"I'll be back in a second". He smiles, rushing over to the platinum blonde. "You've scared him away". Jongho groans, already regretting introducing his soulmate to his friends. 

"We did no such thing!". San gasps, pretending to be offended at the accusation. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!". Yunho jumps as a loud clang is heard, his head whipping around to find Hongjoong trying to shush his friend desperately. 

"Wonder what that's about?". Seonghwa mumbles, eyeing the two whispering boys suspiciously before turning his focus back to San. 

The four friends shake the curiosity and create conversation aimlessly, san deciding to tease Jongho a little before Hongjoong eventually came back to the table. 

The entire day goes pretty smoothly, Hongjoong blending into their little friend group well, as though they'd known each other for years and at one point, even Wooyoung had joined them. 

Yunho couldn't help but feel the mildest bit uncomfortable as Wooyoung and Hongjoong seemed to almost be having telepathic conversations, sneaking glances at him every so often. 

That aside however, he decided that the two would be good friends. Even getting their numbers when they'd eventually bid each other goodbye. 

"YOURE SEXY IM SEXY! I WANT YOU YOU WANT ME TOO!". Yunho snorts at his soulmates song of choice that night, quickly adding it to the now long playlist he'd created. 

That night was the first of many to come that he plugged in his earphones, hitting shuffle on the playlist and listening to it until he fell asleep. A smile seemingly permanently etched on his face even in his subconscious.


End file.
